Lonely Girl
by sakurayeah
Summary: Eu realmente achava que Sasuke Uchiha era diferente, mas no fim ele era o pior de todos. by: Dany


_Eu me lembro Da primeira vez que chorei _

_De como eu mexi os olhos E engoli a dor._

–– O que está acontecendo? – desci quando ouvi um barulho em nossa casa. – Mãe...?

–– Filha, algo aconteceu...

Depois dessas palavras minha vida mudou totalmente. Era em um sábado quando eu acordei e recebi a noticia de que meu pai havia sido demitido, aquilo foi um baque para mim. Tivemos que nos mudar de nossa casa para uma mais barata em um bairro mais humilde, pois não podíamos ficar no nosso antigo bairro que era de classe média não teríamos condições de arcar com as despesas.

Odiei o novo bairro, não pela simplicidade, mas sim pelas pessoas daquele lugar. Assim que chegamos de mudança começou um falatório geral, todos especulando nossas vidas, querendo saber quem éramos e de onde vínhamos. Na nossa rua as pessoas me chamam de metida, porque só fico dentro de casa e só costumo ir para a escola. Sou diferente das garotas do bairro que em sua maioria são... Como digo... Muito danadas, se assim pode-se dizer.

Como se não fosse suficiente toda essa desgraça em nossa vida, recentemente meu pai faleceu, ele começou a beber muito depois de ter sido despedido e acabou por ficar doente. Fiquei por algum tempo sem sair de casa para lugar nenhum mesmo, não acreditava que minha vida tinha dado toda aquela reviravolta. Após isso, minha mãe teve que procurar um emprego, tentei encontrar um também, mas minha mãe queria que eu me dedicasse aos estudos, afinal era o meu último ano na escola.

Por falar em escola, esse mês minha mãe me disse que eu teria que ir para uma escola pública aqui do bairro, pois não poderíamos mais pagar a minha escola. Tive que me despedir de meus amigos e me preparar para essa nova jornada, que por acaso começa hoje.

–– Eu vou deixar a comida pronta é só esquentar quando chegar da escola. – minha mãe dizia antes de eu sair para a escola. – Boa aula.

–– Obrigada!

Enquanto eu ia para a escola eu só tinha uma certeza, eu seria odiada lá. Com certeza todos lá já sabiam de onde eu vinha e porque estava indo para lá, mesmo não sendo rica, eles me considerariam como uma ex-rica e patricinha.

Assim que cheguei à porta da escola um grupo de garotas, que usavam as blusas do uniforme cortadas na altura da cintura, me olharam de cima a baixo e deram uma risadinha e trocaram umas palavras entre si, abaixei a cabeça e respirei fundo atravessando o portão de entrada. Enquanto eu andava pelo corredor as pessoas me encaravam e faziam comentários a meu respeito, fiquei muito constrangida com isso, eu odiava ser o centro das atenções.

–– Com licença. – eu tomei coragem e falei com uma garota que estava no corredor. – Sabe onde é a diretoria?

–– Como se eu fosse dizer, sua patricinha, ta achando que alguém aqui é seu empregado? – fiquei chocada com o que ela me disse, eu apenas tinha pedido uma informação. – Por que você não procura sozinha? – e me deu um empurrão o que me fez da uns passos para trás.

–– Eu só queria saber...

–– Cala a boca! – nesse momento eu pensei que ela iria me bater, mas apenas virou-se e saiu para onde quer que fosse.

Aquela primeira impressão realmente me apavorou, em que escola eu fui jogada? As pessoas ali eram todas assim, me olhavam torto, falava mal de mim quando eu passava e às vezes me empurravam. Sentia-me em um completo inferno, e isso era porque eu estava apenas no primeiro dia. Mas eu havia prometido para mim mesma que eu aguentaria tudo, não podia dar mais essa preocupação para a minha mãe, sem falar que ela iria à escola e seria muito pior.

Depois de um tempo eu consegui achar a diretoria sozinha e peguei todas as informações que eu precisava inclusive a sala que eu estudaria 3º ano A. Fui em direção a minha sala e bati na porta, o professor abriu e mandou que eu entrasse e me sentasse em minha carteira. Todos da sala me olharam e começaram a cochichar, senti meu rosto arder com os comentários.

"Até que é gostosa a novata"

"Aposto que é uma vagabunda, mas só deve abrir as pernas para os ricos."

"É bom que ela seja forte, por que vai ter que ser para aguentar tudo que vai vir."

Esse último comentário me deixou em certo pânico, como assim tudo o que esta por vir?

**(...)**

Na hora do recreio eu não queria sair da sala de aula, mas fui forçada a sair por um dos monitores que só serviam para isso, não deixar os alunos na sala de aula durante o recreio, por que de resto o pessoal ali fazia de tudo.

Entrei na fila para pegar um lanche e novamente aqueles malditos comentários e olhares começaram, tive vontade de ficar invisível. Peguei meu lanche e me sentei em uma mesa sozinha, mas um grupo de garotos sentou-se comigo.

–– A novata não gosta de se misturar?

–– Se acha boa de mais?

–– Eu... Não disse isso. – minha voz saiu falha.

–– Você é gostosa. – um deles disse enquanto pegava no meu cabelo, assustei-me com isso. – Que foi gata?

–– Desculpa. Preciso ir. – sai do refeitório o mais rápido possível, na pressa esbarrei em uma garota o que me fez cair com força no chão.

–– Olha pra onde anda sua vadia.

Eu queria chorar, mas não choraria na frente daquelas pessoas, não daria esse gostinho para eles. Então procurei um lugar calmo, onde ninguém me veria e eu pudesse ficar só. Fui para os fundos da escola, ninguém estava lá, somente eu. Desabei no chão abraçando minhas pernas e comecei a chorar, chorei por tudo que estava acontecendo comigo. E eu não conseguia parar de chorar, mas de certa forma chorar estava me acalmando, liberando a minha dor. Claro que eu não queria ficar ali chorando, eu queria ser forte para enfrentar aquelas pessoas, mas eu não era eu nada podia fazer a não ser enfrentar tudo e aguentar.

**(...)**

–– E então como foi na nova escola? – minha mãe perguntou assim que cheguei em casa.

–– Ah! Foi ótimo! – forcei um sorriso e fui para o meu quarto. – Otimamente ruim. – disse para mim mesma já em meu quarto.

Depois de um banho me joguei na cama olhando para o teto. Como será minha vida agora? Vou ter que sofrer assim todos os dias? Novamente lágrimas correram por meu rosto e só se intensificaram quando me lembrei de minha antiga vida. Por quê? Pensei antes de cair no sono.

Acordei com o telefone tocando quando fui atender a ligação caiu, olhei no Visor e tinha uma Chamada da Ino, minha melhor amiga, resolvi ligar de volta, precisava muito falar com alguém.

**Sakura:** Oi amiga!

**Ino:** Amigaaaa, como você tá?

**Sakura:** Péssima

**Ino:** O que houve?

**Sakura:** A nova escola é horrível, TODO MUNDO me odeia lá. Implicam comigo por tudo, me olham de cara feia, me tratam mal, falam mal de mim, só falta eu ser agredida fisicamente, por que moralmente...

**Ino:** Você tem que falar para a sua mãe.

**Sakura:** Ino lá não é colégio particular, não vai adiantar de nada, só vai piorar tudo. Eu não vou falar nada e você tem que me prometer que não vai falar nada também.

**Ino:** Se for assim que você quer, eu não falo.

Conversei com a Ino mais um tempo e depois desliguei o telefone, peguei um livro e fui ler até que acabei dormindo novamente.


End file.
